The Kanto Strangler
by Cooljoe64
Summary: A Serial Killer is in the Kanto Region of Japan, slowly killing criminals one by one. Agent AIzawa of the NPA is tasked with bringing him to justice but when it becomes to much, a certain detective steps in.


A/N: Well in this story, their is no Death Note, no Shinigami, no extremely smart L (Thou he is in the story and still will be smart) Basically I take the supernatural out of this is replace with reality (I guess that's how you put it, right?)

* * *

She moved violently beneath me, desperately trying to free herself as my hands wrapped around her neck. What seemed like forever finally ended within a minute as she went limp. Checking my surroundings again, I knew no one saw what happened. Standing up, I looked at her, a little fear in me saying she would miraculously get up and get help and it would all be over. The clock in my watch kept ticking and I knew she would stay dead. Now who was this women? She was Ai Akita, a black hair girl in her early twenties, a con artist and that is why she deserved to die.

Deciding that I should no longer stay here, I walked away slowly, feeling each step vibrate beneath my feet. What had once been initial fear and disgust had turned into a sense of accomplishment. I knew no one would understand, how could people understand? They would see this as an act of murder nothing else, but would ignore how this women ruined nearly a hundred lives financially. And the worst part was she would get away with it. That's where I step in, the system has always failed, but I don't.

I get into my car and drive off, the moonlight reflecting off of my windshield. I take my gloves off before storing them in the glove compartment. I stop at a traffic light and take out a booklet within my suit. I know it's a bit old fashion, but I take no risks when I write down information. I know I'm smart enough not to get caught, but that doesn't mean I don't take precautions.

Opening the booklet where I bookmarked it, I see a picture of Ai Akita along with numerous things about her such as where she shops, work schedule, friends, family, where she lives. Using that information, I would pinpoint the perfect time to kill her. She lived in some apartment where smoking was prohibited, so every night she would go to the back to smoke. I had to look at a few of the neighbors schedules to minimize the chance they would show up.

The light turned green and I threw my notebook into a sewer drain where it would be lost forever. With her dead, the information was useless and also a risk. I kept driving till I reached a house. It was nice and big with a large yard and had similar houses near it. Parking the car near the garage, I got out and went inside my house and there she was to greet me.

"Hello Light, your home late"

It was Misa, my wife. I'll be honest I never truly loved her, sure she was attractive, but she was also weak. Yet that's probably why I like her. That weak spineless personality where I could easily manipulate her to fit my needs. Another thing about Misa is she wants the fairytale. Where she will have the perfect husband with all her needs meant and can be care free and live in a nice house, maybe start a family, and blah, blah, blah. To an extent I provide that because while I don't truly love her, I'm actually a bit lonely (not that I will ever admit it anytime soon!).

"Yes I had to stay a little later" I leaned in for kiss to stop any suspicion she has. I've always had a hint she knows what I truly do. Considering her parents were butchered in front of her, she hated the system as much as I did. Despite her cheery personality on the outside, inside she's an emotional wreak, witnessing the killer leave during court really hit her hard.

"We'll dinner is still ready if you want some" she said walking away.

"I am hungry" hearing my stomach growl.

My cell phone gives off a ring and I take it out to see it was an email from one of my patients. Being a doctor can be tiring. I did inspire to be a detective but found it that it wasn't me as I went through college.

I sit down at the table, on my plate a nicely done steak with some mash potatoes and asparagus with some red wine. As I start my meal, I see Misa at the other end of the table, staring at me intently. I knew she wanted some form of conversation, that loneliness dwelling in her eyes. I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"You know Mr. Sato's body was found yesterday"

"Is that right?"

The name rang in my head considering I knew what killed him.

"Yes they said he was strangled" she said leaning on both hands forward and looking at me, waiting for something to be said.

"We'll considering he was a rapist, I doubt anyone will really care" I said. She already knew how I felt about justice so I simply gave an answer that fits what I believe in. However that inquisitive look she was giving me was starting to make me curious to where this going. I know Misa well enough that she's not as stupid as some believe but rather has that hidden card of intelligence she rarely plays. Before I could question she got up from her seat.

"We'll I'm going to bed" she said with a smile and walked towards me before leaning and giving me a kiss "goodnight Light" and she walked out of the dining room. I sat, a little confused but shook it off and finished dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a long day since I had two surgeries I had to do along with that paper work I neglected over the past few days.

"We'll, off to bed" I say to myself. I'm already conjuring up who my next victim will be. I have notice a small decline in crime but just a little and knew I couldn't stop, especially when my little master plan would soon be fulfilled.

"And the Kanto strangler strikes again, who did he murder this time" said NPA agent Shuichi Aizawa in an annoyed/tiring tone. This serial killer was killing him (no pun intended) over the fact he could not crack this case. No clues, no traces, this person was a ghost.

"Sir, her name is Ai Akito, she works at the local coffee shop, neighbor noticed her body outside." Said the officer.

Aizawa mentally grunted and rubbed his temples. The men were already searching but he knew they turn up empty. Ah this was so frustrating! This was the 13th victim and they had zero clues!

"Um, excuse me sir?"

Aizawa turned to see some blue suit, black hair guy, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey no civilians allowed here"

"We'll actually sir, I'm the new agent"

He sighed, he had forgotten about the memo sent to him about the new guy. He had hoped to deal with this later but it seemed that wouldn't happen. Putting aside all the issues, he spoke to this guy.

"So what's your name?"

"Um, Matsuda Sir"

"We'll Matsuda join us, not really much will accomplish anyway.

I looked at the clock, now 6:37 am; I would soon have to go to work. I finish stitching up my new pair of gloves as I watch my ones from yesterday being burned. Did I mention I make my own gloves? I learned the art from Misa and it's proved useful. Constantly using one pair of gloves is too dangerous and a risk to me. If I were ever caught, they could trace the DNA from whatever person I killed to my gloves not mention the pattern of the gloves exterior could be linked as well.

Currently I was in a small shed in the forest of the Kanto region. Again it's another precaution. As I finish up the gloves I turn up the temperature in the fire to ensure no traces are left except for ash. Getting up from the small desk, I take off the apron that kept my shirt from getting dirty and rinse my hands in a bucket of water. After drying them, I go to the door and grab my suit jacket. After tiding myself up a bit, I set up a trip wire before closing the door. The shed is rigged with explosives, so if anyone such as the police came here, they wouldn't get anything.

_'Not like I'll be caught anytime soon' _I think.

I drive off to work, not looking forward to the...well work I would have to do.

Aizawa stared at the screen showing the various men and women who died. It was focusing on the neck. From what he and his team gathered, they had all been strangled, and weirdly enough, at the perfect time. Not in a good way. The timing this person did ensure he would be able to strike quickly and without worry. He was sure this person looked into the schedules of the people surrounding his victims.

_'Who the hell is this guy?'_

Another obstacle was determining what was killing these people. The pattern on their necks was different complicating what the weapon could be.

"So Akita was a rapist and she was a con artist." Said Hideki Ide "We ran a background check on her, she went by many aliases, and scammed a lot of people. She has no family we can contact. Her neighbors said she usually went outside the back for a smoke. What's weird is that most of them were all gone on the night she was murdered. Ranging from overtime at work, to getting something from the store...I don't know what to make of it sir"

Aizawa merely hmm in response before speaking

"Akita had a roommate who went out every Wednesday night too. He was murdered on a Wednesday. Same with the others, the day someone who is usually near them goes out, they die."

"So what we know so far is that he picks his victim, always people who commit an act of crime, stalks them and the people close to that person, then strangles them at night after choosing a timing that won't get him caught. There's no pattern to when he kills, we don't know the weapon although we suspect its hands, and...puff we have nothing" sighed Hideki in defeat.

Aizawa didn't say anything, being deep in thought. He reached for his coffee before sipping it, trying to think...and yet nothing came.

I am in my car watching a mid 30s heavy weight man named Mr. Akito. This person had killed his wife for insurance but was released due to lack of evidence in the courts. But all the evidence I needed was in front of me. Turning my gaze towards my laptop, I see his financial records as well as taking out a life insurance policy just a few weeks before his wife died. It reeked of a typical planned murder, but despite how obvious it may have been, the man has denied he killed his wife on purpose and insisted the policy was known by her.

Whatever his pleads, I wouldn't buy them. For the most part this man was secluded, only coming out when he went to work, his family was far off, and he didn't seem to have many friends thou occasionally someone would come over. I finish writing a few more things and remarked at how quickly I gathered everything. It had only taken a week to gather the information. I make a decision that he will pay tonight for the crime he has committed.

My phone rings showing an alert from my news app saying the police haven't given any details over the recent murder.

_'Of course, because they don't have any' _I grin

LATER THAT NIGHT...

He always watched TV at exactly 10:30 for a show so with his eyes glued to the screen he wouldn't notice me picking his lock to his back door. Within a minute I hear a click and slowly open it. It gives off a creek but he doesn't take notice. I step in the house slowly and carefully, being quiet with each step. First the kitchen then the living room. The couch is faced to the TV, and also in front of me making him unable to see something. Creeping up on him I take out a rope within my jacket and wrap it around my hands. Within a minute he goes limp and slouches over himself. Seeing that the deed was done, I stroll out the back door and lock it from the outside, just to have fun wondering how the police will be perplexed at how this man was clearly murdered but no forced entry and all the doors were locked.

"I wish I could see the look on their faces" I say to himself as I dump another little notebook into the sewer drain.

….

Aizawa sat in his chair in his house, mentally tired. In his right hand a beer while his left clutched his head. His daughter was asleep, while his wife was out

'Again'

He didn't want to be unfaithful but over the past few weeks something had been going on while he was gone.

'I don't need this' he grunted. He did not need these issue's right now. His phone suddenly rang, saying unknown number. Deciding to see who it was he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Aizwaw"

"…..yes?"

"Hi, I am detective Ryuzaki, I hear the NPA is having trouble catching the Kanto Strangler.

* * *

So...continue?


End file.
